In a nano second it all could change
by mv2015
Summary: Tessa has always been different, but no one knew quiet how different until her experiments and projects draw attention from all sides. When she strikes a deal that could change her life as well as the beybladers life in a nano second. Her geeky ways soon cause her more trouble then she thought possible. Story contains The Blade Breakers as well as other characters.
1. Choices

"Wow they got some impressive stuff in the new Magazine!" the young male that set crossed legged paging the newest attrition of his favorite sports magazine. He had posed for the cover of this very magazine recently.

"Tyson if on that article on you I really heard that story to many times." The bond American sitting close to him said paging the sports illustrated swimwear addition. Max Tate looked forward to this edition of sports illustrated every year.

Tyson grinned slightly and rolled his eyes. "No! It's about new Beyblade products that could be made, looks pretty cool actually. Saying it's from a high school students projects." The champion said his brown eyes gazing down at the pages. "Wait till Kenny reads this he'll go fan boy about it." The Japanese male said excited to show his smart friend about the teaser researches that was published- Tyson couldn't help but wondered who the brains was behind this development – some super strong Kenny type with glasses and a super computer….

"He's either going to go fanboy or gain a new enemy and try to out nerd him." Max laughed his blue eyes lit up. "If this is the future of Beyblade- maybe we could meet this guy and see what the fuss is about."

"Steady." Holding her breath as the tweezers slowly moved a smaller chip into place. It made a soft clicking sound as it connected in all the right places. Tessa sat back she could actually feel slight perspiration on her forehead- she was in the middle of her best experiment yet and it was going well – not having blown up anything or set fire to her schools Tec lab – which was good.

"Teresa!" A loud sharp voice made the dark haired female jump slightly causing the tool in her hand to fall to the ground a slight cruise escaped her lips. "What are you doing in the Lab ? I thought we talked about this- the school lab is off limits after school hours… and if you haven't noticed school has been our for several hours."

Picking up the fallen tools Tessa sighed, she lost track of time again. "Sorry Mrs Yuka." She attempted to sound as sincere as possible. "I really needed to finish my project, won't happen again." The final year high school student picked up the electronic she was working on and carefully placed it into her bag.

"You have a good mind Teresa- don't let it get you into trouble." The teacher shook her head as the student stumbled past her. The girl was always here in the lab leaving some teachers to pity her and others to wonder. Teresa has been tested to have a exceptional high IQ one that landed her in top classes and access to the schools more advanced equipment as well as a meeting with some important people that showed interest in her inventions and research.  
"Tessa… Don't forget MR Dickinson of the BBA wishes to see you on Thursday."

"I know." The girl beamed about meeting, she was almost fan-girling at the possibilities of the opportunity to show off her gadgets to the head of the beyblading industry and maybe- just maybe meet the team behind the man. "I can't wait." With that Tessa winked and left the room to rush home. It was already dark outside for a moment she wondered if anyone would be worried that she's late and then she shook off the feeling.

* * *

"Mr. Dickinson will see you now." The smiling woman said from her spot behind the desk. Teresa felt her hands warm up and her eyes wide – _I can do this_ – so said to herself metal.

One of her professors was extremely impressed with her paper on electronic waves and how it links to energy and force of beyblades and connection between the beast and its wielder – so impress he wanted her to meet with one of the most influential persons in the industry and maybe get a shot at working for a company similar after school…. Even get a scholarship.

"Tessa you have an incredible mind- it's a terrible thing to waste." That was his words – it was inspirational and disturbing at the same time….

"Thanks so much, again sorry I am late!" Tessa said in a quick tone, she had been late something she hated but thanks to her dad not being able to drive her and the buss being late there wasn't away to avoid it. She straightened up, Tessa had attempted on looking smart today. Out of her normal blue jeans and tank top she was wearing a black dress pants and white blouse- her black raven hair was pulled back into a tight phony tail. Her green eyes filled with hesitation when she walked into the office of MR. Dickinson ECO of the BBA Corporation.

The man was just like on TV , he was on the heavy side of life but smiling wrinkles sat at the corners of his eyes showing his years very clearly. AT first the meeting was pleasant, Teresa smiled politely as they exchanged greetings and he motioned for her to take a seat.

"I have heard so much about you Teresa, and all good things- I can't understand all the science talk." The man smiled fondly. "But from what I could make out you found a more efficient way of improving the sport as we know it…"

"Sir…" Tessa bit her lip and then spoke, she wants use to all the complements. " The article was just for a student paper, my researchers isn't finished yet and I have a lot of bugs to work out." She spoke picking her words very carefully.

"OH don't miss understand me Mss. Clark. I would like to help you with your research and projects. The BBA would give you the tools as well as test subjects for your projects, but in return we would ask for first option on this technology you're developing." The elder man was all business now – he would let her reach her goals in exchange he could have first option- The Older man knew that the American team would soon notice her work and be dragging her off to their team before he dust even settles. "I would pay for your engineering of course." He added.

Unsure about this sudden proposal, Tessa watched the elderly smiling man. "When you say test subjects ?" IT would be nice to test her new launcher on somebody else she had been electrifying herself enough lately the idea was extremely temping…

* * *

"Tyson It's not funny!" Kenny gasped his face was going pale fast. " If Mister Dickinson is talking to a Tec engineer, scientist whatever … what if he's looking at replacing me?!" The young Japanese boy said obviously greatly distressed about his situation.

"Relaxed Kenny. We would never let that happen." It was a still smiling Tyson's hand hat touched Kenny's shoulder. "Come on chief – you're the only brains we want on the team, Mr. D wouldn't dare try to replace you – we wouldn't let him."

"We could always scare off the new guy." Max teased and gave the now relaxing Kenny a wink. "Just because he wants us to meet the engineer doesn't mean anything."

"Tyson and max are right." Rei didn't seem troubled at all as he got up, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "It would never happen – we are a team. But maybe some new information and a new prospective could be good for all of us. Besides this person is apparently our age, as high school student. They didn't publish any details on who he is exactly – protection pf privacy and all that." The Chinese Beyblade added in a relaxed tone. "Keep your enemy close and all that…"

"Sush with the fortune cookie Rei." Tyson gave Kenny's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry, this meeting will be over before you know it…. And no one is taking anyone's place on the team… Right Kai…." Tyson paused looking around... "Where did he go now?"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ HI guys, so new story here and idea that popped into my mind whilst i was writing an exam ... Timing huh. SO i hope you all enjoy this thank you to Little A Granger for her encouragement. Please let me know what you guys think with a review. I am pretty excited for this story and have some fun ideas for this maybe a twist or two... Thank you for reading ! Lots of love x


	2. Not always as planed

Everyone had agreed to show up at the gym earlier then the meeting time Mr. Dickinson had given them to meet up with Clark. Cark would be the Tec and engineering student they might be working with on advancements in beyblading technology… this whole thing didn't sit well with Tyson, it all felt too much like what the All-stars had been trying to do or even darker- he could see Kenny felt slightly excited and nervous about this meeting. "Clark right be an okay guy so let's just see." Tyson patted Kenny's shoulder to reassure his friend that no one, was going to replace anyone.

"We'll see." IT was their fearless leader and all around buzz kill that stated that. Kai stood his hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked deeper into the small gym. Tyson gave him an eye roll and smiled to the Russian, Tyson was happy Kai showed up even if it was out of obligation to the team more than personal preference. "Whilst you are here you might want to think about working out." Kai stated his eyes looked to Tyson then to the weight stand… "All of you."

* * *

Her fingers held on to the purple duffel bag in her hand tightly enough for her knuckles to turn a slight white shade. Tessa was about to meet the blade breakers, the idea had sunken in this morning when she rushed out the door to get to the bus stop in time. All of a sudden her emotions where everywhere and she couldn't help but wonder how they would react to her inventions, would they be as they were on TV or the live matches she had been able to go see? Someone once said you should never meet your hero's because they will disappoint you – Tessa really hopped that it wouldn't be the case today. Pushing her glasses back into place the young student lifted her head high and walked towards the door. This morning had been weird enough already, but the black haired student as determined to have this end well.

She stepped inside the small building where she could smell the slight scent of sweat and energy drinks drifting throw the air. A man standing behind the old desk drew her attention by clearing his worth. Tessa studied the man for a moment he was clearly a Gym junkie- working here did good for him – his chest was board and his biceps stood proudly but he was wearing reduces shit in attempts to make his muscles even more pounced. "Gyms closed for the day sweet heart." His voice was rough but his words sent an annoying chill down the girls spin.

"I am here for a meeting with Tyson Granger? I believe their expecting me. Teresa Clark." Tessa spoke with as authority as an introverted, science student could get.

Mr. Muscle studied her for a moment, he seemed hesitated but nodded- "they're in the main area straight through, can't miss it."

With that Tessa nodded and walked forward, it didn't take long before Tessa could spot the group of buys and hear the sound of weights clashing. "Come on Tyson!" Sounded one male as Tessa came closer she could see the boys what looked like their having a weights lifting contest with the blond American Max and the world champion lifting weights they were talking more thrash then they were lifting , Tessa could quickly identify Rei Kon on the pull up bar- he made it look easy and elegant his muscles strained as he easily pulled himself up and down the bar another moment spent before she spotted Kai Hiwatari at the further end of the gym with headphones on.

They all made working look so easy and enjoyable compared to the tortures hell it really was to the student.

* * *

IT had started as just some strength training but it turned into a contest very easily – put some of the most combative male sin one room they would soon change anything into a challenge, Tyson and max were admitting do more weight lifts and so far Tyson was a head of Max, determination burned in his brown eyes. "Kai! you going up against me next?!"

The Russian hardly paid his rival much notice as he pushed fuced his attention on the ampts he was doing, Kai simply wasn't in a mood for chatter and had almost not shown up if his interested wasn't peeked by the potential of the new pet project of Mr. Dickinson. When max started laughing kai remove done ear phone casually to hear what was being said.

" Come on kai! Scared I'll tend your ego if I do more bench pressing then you?" The champion teased to get a raise out of Kai, and The Russian knew it - He would beat Tyson teasingly with brute strength yet that stubborn will to give up that the Japanese male had sometimes messed up what he thought would happen.

"One more Granger and I'll bent your face." His voice was threating but it was a hallow threat everyone knew it.

"Excuse me." The meek voice drew all attention Rei pushing mid pull up and dropped down form the bars slight perspiration coloring his face.

Max blue eyes lit up curiously. "Hey, I am Max Tate." He beat everyone to the punch line. "Didn't know any fan's snuck in… don't worry it's your lucky day."

The girl with glasses and worn out jeans, not really the type Tyson expect to run in for autographs. The Japanese smiled and walked towards the girl. "Where do you want me to sign ? Don't know how you knew we would be here… but love your dedication." The champion announced

"Wow this is kind of awkward but." The girl dropped her duffle bag. "But I don't want your autograph." Before Tessa was able to say much more the blond American busted out laughing at the moment and she could tell what even the tall Chinese Beyblade Rei snickered.

"You came here for Kai didn't you." The laughing max said. Everyone could feel the annoyance in the Russian Beyblader making the situation even more hilarious.

"No? let me explain…." But more laughter followed and a slight shocked expression briefly crossed the Russians face.

"Who is it ? who's autograph you want?" Tyson asked puzzled and slightly embarrassed his Ego having taken a punch in the gut.

"Hum guys that's Clark." It was the shorter member of the team to attempt to defuse the situation having put 2 and 2 together. "It's the person we are meeting today.. ."

Tessa shifted her weights form one foot to the other and gave an apologetic smile. "I was trying to tell you guys that but you weren't really listening." Her voice had traces of amusement. "But nice to meet you … I am Teresa Clark and I'll be working with you for a while…"

* * *

AN: HI sorry for the slow on the update front ! I am planing on speeding up very soon :) I hope you all enjoy this update - please leave me a comment with what you think I appreciate all critizesm . Thanks a lot to Little A Granger and adbhut for your reviews X your awesome !  
enjoy Hope to update soon x lots of love x


	3. Test subject

"So what you saying is that the current form this Nero transmitter combines with the force of rip cord it will give off the connective current needed?" The younger male stood his eyes widened as he looked over the strange device that sat in form of him. Kenny hated to admit it but Teresa was smart – and she actually thought of something he never did… it was making young Kenny both jealous and in awe of the girl who pushed the dark hair out of her eyes.

"That's the plan." Tessa said with more confidence this time. "But I need a test subject that would be able to pull it off and give me an accurate reading of data." Tessa had recovered from her stare struck moment to a point where she was able to turn into her more geek self.

"Is anyone else bothered that we are being called test subjects?" Max asked as he stood back with Tyson watching the nerds duke it out over the strange contraptions Tessa Clark had unpacked form her bag.

"You caught that? I am still waiting for them to speak English or Japanese and not Greek…" The champion adjusted his signature baseball cap before he stepped closer to the conversation.

Kenny tried to translate their conversation but it still didn't seem like any one understood. "It strengthened the bond between you and your Beyblade Tyson … and the reaction time between you and dragoon would be exhilarated by large amount."

"Enough talking and get it over with." It was the Russian to speak this time, He was growing tired of the show and tell and had places to be, anywhere expect here was a good place to be at this moment.

"Who's first ?" the intelligent young woman asked with a slight smile playing on her lips- the idea of seeing her inventions put in place with a Beyblade that possesses real power as exhilarating. Tessa had tested it out on herself and was mildly satisfied with the results but it wouldn't be a patch to the pull and data she would be able to get off the blade breakers, it might be somewhat devilish to think of the boys in front of her as tools to furthered her Tec, yet she couldn't turn away this opportunity.

"Come on Tyson you're the one with all the talk, be fun to see you get electrocuted." max laughed slightly and gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rei asked as he watched his friends his concern was whether or not they would fry max or Tyson's brains as they would be once to attempt this first… it was attempting offer and even the always wiser Rei was tempted out of curiosity – but curiosity is what killed the cat.

"Yes don't worry, I worked out any snags so ….." The young girl held up the strange decide that is attachable to the launcher it was a small metal contraption with wires.

Within moments Tyson stood with a slight nervous look over his face his brown eyes filled with a mix of excitement and uncertainty. "Let's give this baby a test spin!" the small metal was now attached to his launcher – it didn't look advanced and added weight to his launcher but as his fingers touched the handle gripping it the small light on the metal gadget flickered showing it was ready for use.

"3… 2…1…"" everyone watched, Kai pushed away from the wall his dark eyes forced on what was about to happen, Rei tilted his head and max was actually slightly worried for his friend…

Sparks flied and Kenny gave a loud shout in Tessa's hear – Tyson had pulled the cord sending sparks along his launcher and towards his Beyblade with was also had a respecter attached too Dragoons glowed as it received the connection and Tyson made a slight grunt sound taking a step back…

"Talk to me." Tessa said unable to hit the excitement in her voice.

Tysons eyes widened as the blade moved and the sparks died down. "It's weird… it's like I can feel Dragoons heart beat…"

* * *

AN: HI everyone sorry for the late update, i have been having second thoughts about this story and was not sure if i shoudl go on with it - yet decided to give it my best shot and maybe i'll surprise you :) Thank you for reading and i really hope you enjoyed this.


	4. getting complicated

Tyson could remember the last time he felt a part of Dragoon, he could remember the last time Dragoon spoke to him – but even then the connection did not feel so strong so real. Max's Beyblade came into Tysons few and he could feel the power every drop of it that dragoon possessed and he simply had to push the right amount toward max and that would be it.

"Let's see how well your gadgets do when put to the test." Max called his voice was friendly but there was something behind his tone, something more that the American seemed to not say.

Dreciel clashed against dragoon with a powerful thrust Tyson could feel the vibration and the annoyance that dragoon felt from the attack, The connection was intense it made the young Japanese male feel alive. "Dragoon !" Tyson called forth his attack driving Dreciel back easily pushing him but max wasn't giving in he went on the defensive attempting to throw Tyson's attack and move out of the way.

"I can't remember the last time I seen Tyson so focused." It was Rei to speak as he watched the two friends measuring up against one another. Re felt a ping of jealousy he wanted to be in on the action part of the fight he adrenaline rushed throw his body. Next time …

"It's incredible I can't believe how well it's working." Tessa never thought she would see her Tec put to use by the world champion it was enough to make her go level 4 fan girl only something caught her attention Max was about to use his water attack.

"No! Wait!" The dark haired girl shouted. "I haven't water tested it yet! "The urgency in the girl's voice reached everyone but the two Beyblades. "They could end up electrocuted themselves!" Tessa added and moved towards the dish but before she could grape Tysons shoulder there was a loud sound that came zooming baster shoulder.

"KAI!" Kenny gasped as Tessa still stood frozen for several more breaths.

Dranzer had joined the fight and slammed both Beyblades with a sudden surprise attack knocking both Max and Tyson back into reality.

"Idiots." The Russian growled. "As much fun as it would be to watch you two lights up like a Christmas tree now is not the time to get reckless." Kai commented and watched as Tyson looked to him annoyed that he interrupted his match.

Dragoon went for Dranzer and watched as the two Beyblade clashed into sparks and colors, Kai froze he could feel the change in the pattern Tyson normally beybladed too, something about this thing that Granger was using was defiantly different, Kai couldn't put his finger on it but it was interesting he pushed against dragoon more wanting to see what happens wanting to see a reaction.

Kai pushed forward challenging Tyson's control over the deceive.

"You're going to over load… it's a proto type... Guys!" Tessa grew in frustration no one was listening to the young girl anymore all eyes were now on the 3way match and key had quickly gotten his laptop out analyzing all the Tate that was streaming off the Beyblades.

"Dreciel Tappoon!"

And with that electricity filled the air with in a moment sparks lit up, the Beyblades where encircled by sparks and light in a moment Tessa rushed towards Tyson.

"TYSON! KAI !" Rei gasped as the electrify faded all 3 Beyblades where lying motionless and the three men stood hair slightly on end.

"Well…. That was fun" Max said with a sheepish grin. "Let's do that again!"

"You sure you're okay?" The young student asked when they walked out of the Gym building.

Tyson gave a slight smile to the young student who held the duffel bag tightly, her gadget wasn't completely blown but she did need to make some significant repairs to it. "I am great thank you, this meant lot to me to have you guys try this out I know what I need to change to it now." How could she complain yes Tyson blew a circuit on the launchers connector, but she got some amazing date form them … okay maybe she did think of them as her personal lab rats a little.

At home watching the data she had connected on the small monitor was intense, so much data form Tyson Granger as well as Dragoon, It was even more detailed then she thought it would be, the connection between the champion and his beat beast is so intense she could adjusted launcher adopters settings to enhance it even more.

Tessa sat back in the chair and rubbed her eyes, Tessa looked towards the clock it was already 1am, she heard the front door open and slam shut – awh dads home…

Tessa was going to see the boys again on Saturday, but she wanted to finish this tune ups first something happened when Tyson connected to dragoon their energy went to a new level.

"What are you doing Teresa?" the voice made her jump slightly dropping the tool she was holding the small wires with her tweezer.

Turning she noticed one of the professors watching her intensely, he was a new professor but he always gave Tessa the creeps something about the way he watched her made her skin crawl always extremely interested in all the students projects, wanting to see reports every week on their progress.

"Mr. Stephon" The dark haired girl forced a smile. "I am just tuning on my electrons abit I fried a circuit during a test." For some reason she did not want to mention that it was Tyson Granger that fried it for some reason she didn't want to say it instinct made her bit her lip.

"I would like to see a date report on that when you're finished." He smiled a slow eerie smile and looked over the papers on her work bench. "Nick Anderson's project seems to be almost competed he's into resting phases if you want to be the one representing the collage you should step it up a notch Teresa."

"OH Nicks reactor he's building is actually working? I thought he got his math's all wrong on that." She laughed slightly and watched as Nick who sat only few seats form her gave a frown and Tessa simply waved. "Don't worry Mr. Stephon I will have it done." Along with the deal she mad with BBA her life was starting to get a little complicated.

* * *

AN: Hey all thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed the chapter :) was fun to write x thank you for the love and reviews adbhut and Little A Granger.  
Let me know what you all think xx


End file.
